


because you never know when to stop

by blep_frog



Series: equal and opposite reaction [1]
Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: M/M, could be platonic or romantic, male/male relationship study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blep_frog/pseuds/blep_frog
Summary: Jamie fascinates Adam.





	because you never know when to stop

Jamie Hyneman. 

Adam knows, just 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴, that if any part of him was sane it would be screaming at him that he should hate the man, hate him right up from his black beret to his goddamn walrus mustache straight down to his worn red converse, but there's absolutely no part of him that's sane.

Well, he wouldn't be 𝘈𝘥𝘢𝘮 if he was. No fun in being completely sane. 

He keeps on poking and prodding after all these years, even though he knows that Jamie's impenetrable; it's honestly ridiculous how he tries and fails and tries again only to end up lying broken in the dust. 

But again, he wouldn't be 𝘈𝘥𝘢𝘮 if he didn't keep trying, wouldn't be himself if he ever lost hope. 

Maybe it's that he's afraid of losing himself that's been keeping him alive for all these years, because hey, nothing ever goes right for him and throughout all these ups and downs he's always managed to pick himself up and not just 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵 once and for all.

But Jamie? He's a person that Adam doesn't understand, which makes him all that more fascinating.

His brain works at a similar rate to Adam's, just less pinball-machine-like and more neatly organized-by-the-number. He doesn't know how someone can be that brilliant and still manage to fold everything into neat little boxes without going insane.

Jamie intrigues Adam. They're complete opposites yet almost identical, and it draws him in even further. Now there's no way he's getting out of this, no way he can pull himself from what he's started. 

But the funny thing is, he doesn't really regret it, not at all. 

Even after all these years working with Jamie, Adam still finds out more about him. It's always unexpected. Sometimes he'll be working on a build with him, prodding a bit harder just for the sheer heck of it, and he'll get a reaction out of nowhere, or a little bit of information he didn't know before. And then it's gone without a trace, barely after he registers it, and he's left dazed and wondering what the hell just happened.

A few times, he's even made Jamie laugh. It's this low, rumbling chuckle that starts deep in his chest, and it's the absolute best thing Adam's ever heard. 

Still, Jamie doesn't react more often than he does, but that doesn't mean Adam can't try. He'll do whatever it takes to get something out of Jamie. 

Maybe he's in too deep. Adam doesn't care. He's never been one to care.

Jamie's too interesting anyways.


End file.
